


weren't we endgame?

by AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Series, Soulmate AU, haikyuuship, rep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast/pseuds/AslanJadeCallenreeseenthusiast
Summary: His entire world stands still, and in that exact moment, he wants nothing but to die. He could finally see colours, he could finally see COLOURS. But that would also mean that the guy with dirty blonde hair and pretty glasses was his soulmate. Wait, Is that even blonde? He didn’t know, nor did he care, because he had finally found his soulmate.It’s him. He finally found his soulmate.[OR: soulmate AU In which the day you talk to your soulmate for the first time you'll start seeing colours, and the day they die, the colours will fade away again.]
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, tadashi/tsukishima, tadashixtsukishima, tsukishima/tadashi, tsukishimaxtadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	weren't we endgame?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if a fanfic like this has been written before but I saw the prompt Idea on tumblr and wanted to give it a shot. :] This will be my first LONG fanfic so give me some time, please, and be aware that I might not be able to post more chapters every so often. I'm doing this as a funny thing when school isn't nagging on me so uh be patient. Have a good day.

His entire world stands still, and in that exact moment, he wants nothing but to die. He could finally see colours, he could finally see COLOURS. But that would also mean that the cute guy with dirty blonde hair and pretty glasses was his soulmate. Wait, Is that even blonde? He didn’t know, nor did he care, because he had finally found his soulmate. 

It’s him. He finally found him. 

He paid for his food, hurrying to get to his car. As much as he wanted to talk to him, pretty sure the boy was aware as well, he still couldn't approach him looking like a mess. Not knowing that the man who had been right in front of him was his soulmate, so he didn't. 

When home, he hurried his way through the kitchen and hallway jumping onto his bed. When there, he reached for his phone that he clumsily had placed next to his bed on the bedside table when he had entered the room earlier. "YACHI" he screamed, when she had picked up the phone, "YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME!!" she sighed and he could hear it through the phone, "what is it, yams?" she asked, making it obvious how she didn't really care, but neither did he, so he continued, "Imetmysoulmatetodayathesupermarkethewasanemployeeandilookedsobadohmygodbuthewassoprettywhattheactualfuck". she sighed for the second time, "what?" she asked again. “I MET MY SOULMATE TODAY YACH, IT WAS AT THE SUPERMARKET AND HE SAW ME LOOKING LIKE A TOTAL MESS… I”. He could hear her laughing through the phone and he wasn’t sure what to say. But he really was upset, I mean, what if he would think less of him because of that? What if he got disappointed, knowing that they were soulmates? What if he wasn't into men?

They were best friends and had been since high school, so after a while she stopped laughing knowing that he probably was being anxious over the thing that had happened. "Alright. You're not seemingly to be doing well, so how about we hang out tonight? Just you, me and ice-cream, and NO thinking about soulmates, alright?" he smiled, but only a little. "Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Give me some ideas on how to better myself, I'd really appreciate it! Also, uh I apologize for making this chapter so short :[ I'll do better next time <: Trust me!


End file.
